


Moments like this

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Postal (Video Games)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Making Out, People on Fire, its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: After delivering uncle Daves gift things go downhill fast, Dude and Dandy make the most of it
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy first post on ao3! I wanted to move on from Wattpad and I got into Postal 2 again so boom! here is this. I have not posted this to Wattpad, this is specifically for here as it is not only my first ao3 post but my first oc x canon. I plan to write a lot more but definitely not them exclusively as I have a wide array of ships! And if I ever find an easy way to do it I'll probably move all my work over here as I plan to start posting my new work here anyway
> 
> Alright, enough rambling here is the story!

It wasn't an easy task getting in but it looked like it was going to be even more of a bitch to get out. Dandy and Dude had just snuck into the guarded complex to give uncle Dave his birthday gift, and of course, the police finally decided to move in. "Let's get out of here," Dude motioned with his head after the two took down some cops that ran in. Dandy nodded and they were off down the stairs and up the slope that brought them closer to freedom. Dude started to slow down as they got to the next room where they heard shouting and gunfire. He grabbed Dandy's arm and pulled him back, "What?" but before Dude could voice his concerns they had come true. 

An explosion and more screaming from the next room caused the two to turn but neither moved until a flaming human came charging down the slope begging to be put out. That's when Dude's grip on Dandy tightened to pull him along and away. They ended up in a room between now multiple human troches and the crumbling firey mess that was the gymnasium. 

"We'll wait here until things cool off out there," Dude joked with a small smile. Dandy leaned against a wall listening for the crises of agony to die down when there was a sudden thud that shook the ground and just as suddenly Dandy was met with the familiar scent of gunpowder, piss, and fast food. Dude had covered Dandy from whatever other atrocity had happened in this dumpster fire. Dude pulled back a bit, "I think one of the basketball hoops collapsed," Dandy knew they were both fine when he looked up saw the smile reappear on Dude's face. 

He loved seeing that smile, it was typically faint but it was better than none at all. He kissed him. Dandy was surprised at first, moments like this were rare, everything going downhill fast and they share a tender moment. It happened so rarely that it always surprised them both, even the one who initiated it, it being Dude in this case. He pulled back, smiling a bit bigger, 'that damn smile', Dandy thought as he leaned back into Dude's lips. They continued this for a bit, pulling away only to fall right back in. Soon they were full-on making out. Dandy began a trail of kisses from the corner of Dude's mouth, across his cheek, and to his ear, then down to his neck where he continued to pepper kisses all over Dude's neck. 'What am I doing? The building is crumbling around us,' Dandy thought to himself which just made him more focused on showering Dude with affection. 'Just a few more minutes,' Dandy decided, they needed times like this, even with the possibility of death higher than normal, it honestly made it more special, so Dandy continued.

But Dude began to pull away, chuckling in a bashful manner, "I think we should get going." Without much thought besides "Not a chance" Dandy lightly bit his boyfriend's neck catching him way off guard. Dude's breath hitched, "Fuck, alright," he breathed out with a light laugh. They stood there for awhile listening to nothing but the crackling fire and Dude's slightly laboured breathes, Dandy's full attention on his boyfriend. Dandy could have stayed there forever, being with Dude felt like the safest place in the world because even though Dude was the most reckless person he knew he also knew Dude would always be there to save his butt if things started going off the rails. Dude felt the same, he doubted things would be this enjoyable if Dandy didn't crash into his life with flamethrower blazing melting Dude's heart violently quick. They were glad to have each other and as long as they did there was nowhere else they would rather be.

Dandy finished marking up Dude with a sloppy kiss on the lips. He admired his work, the many marks scattered on the left of Dude's neck and one on his jaw that was originally objected to but with very little persuasion came to be. Dude looked down at Dandy with a lovesick expression in a slight daze, his glasses were crocked along with his smile. "Ready?" Dandy asked smugly but just as enchanted and with a goofy smile just from the sight of the other. Dude nodded regaining his composure. Dandy took hold of Dude's hand and they both walked out peacefully as most of the cops where dead.  
They definitely needed more moments like this.


End file.
